


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: OC information

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [14]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: OC information

Hi...so this is a little different. This is the author talking and I kinda realized mid-way through writing the next chapter, I haven’t given descriptions on what my OCs look like. So with this chapter I’m changing that.

Full name: Jeriko, Aiden, Blaze  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: November 16th  
Hair color: Black  
Hair style: Spiked at the top with a fade around the sides  
Eye color: Amber orange  
Height: 5’9 (same height as Todoroki)  
Parents names: Danny Blaze (Father, deceased) Thea Blaze (Mother)  
Casual style: Black leather jacket (look up Marvel’s Robbie Ryes and that’s the jacket he wears) with black cargo pants and either red t-shirt or white hoodie  
Quirk: None  
Born quirkless but is possessed by the demon Zarathos, also known as the Ghost Rider or Spirit of Vengeance. While in “human form” Jeriko can shoot and manipulate fire however he pleases and can even use a weaker version of the Rider’s abilities like summoning chains. When he’s angry, stressed, in grave danger, or near death he will transform into the Rider at which point his power, speed, and strength increases exponentially. The Rider has no clear weaknesses and is, as far as we know, invincible and unstoppable.  
Stats  
Power: 5/5  
Speed: 4/5  
Technique: 2/5  
Intelligence: 3/5  
Cooperativeness: 4/5

Full name: Tori, Sage, Yami  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: January 11th  
Hair color: Silver with purple streak  
Hair style: Ponytail with hair along the sides of her head and a bit over her face (think Yaoyorozu mixed with Uraraka)  
Eye color: Purple  
Height: 5’0 (same as Jiro)  
Parent names: Atsushi Yami (Father, deceased) Shao Yami (Mother, deceased)  
Brother names: Shokku Yami (Oldest) Kirā Yami (Youngest)  
Casual style: Neutral colored hoodie with athletic or cargo pants  
Quirk: Shadow Arts  
Tori can create pockets of pure darkness that only she can see through as well as shroud herself in darkness to become invisible in dim lit areas, teleport in areas of dim light or darkness, and even create “shadow clones” of herself (think Noob Saibot from MK11). The drawback of her quirk is that because of her specialized eyes any direct source of light like flashlights, flash bangs, etc will blind her for a short time although sunlight does not negatively effect her vision.  
Stats  
Power: 3/5  
Speed: 4/5  
Technique: 5/5  
Intelligence: 4/5  
Cooperativeness: 1/5

And that’s it, those are my OCs. I hope this gave you a little insight into how they look/act (especially since Tori is sort of a background character for now). I’m currently working on the next chapter and I’m really excited to share it, especially since we are going into one of my favorite arcs in the show. So until then...bye I guess? I don’t really know how to end this, haha.


End file.
